


Afterthoughts

by Calico, Habernero



Series: Inopportune Moments [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Confidence, Consequences, Discipline, Loyalty, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/pseuds/Calico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habernero/pseuds/Habernero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE ACTUAL END. </p>
<p><a href="http://ukcalico.tumblr.com/post/123078026473/rlylu-i-just-want-to-read-an-excellently">Inspired by</a>.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concernedlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/gifts).



He had Eggsy in his bed. 

He had _Eggsy_ in his bed. 

He had Eggsy _in his bed_.

Whichever way he cut it, it was not how Harry had planned the evening to go. 

It was significantly better.

Eggsy was asleep in the crook of his shoulder, breath fanning against the side of Harry’s neck, just ticklish enough that Harry wasn’t falling asleep himself. In addition to the insomnia, Harry’s arm was starting to go numb, and he wouldn’t mind a sip of water. 

As priorities went, they were pretty damn low. 

Moments kept coming back to him: Eggsy on his knees, fingering himself frantically as he sucked Harry’s cock; Eggsy’s ragged voice as he said, “ _You can come on my face or up my arse, but you’re not leaving here tonight without finishing this, you get me?_ ”’; Eggsy clawing the wall as Harry fucked him raw, giving in at last to the urge to possess him, to mark him, to make him _his_. And then—Eggsy, staring in utter amazement at Harry’s ultimatum, as if it had honestly never occurred to him before that Harry might think him special enough to want to keep him all to himself. 

Explained, as Eggsy himself might say, _a lot_.

Harry shifted, just a little, and Eggsy hummed under his breath and nestled in closer, sliding one bare leg up over Harry’s thighs. Harry brought his other hand up, sank his fingers into the silky warmth of Eggsy’s hair, and gazed at the soft light-and-shadow pattern on the ceiling created by the streetlight outside slanting in above the top of his bedroom curtains.

They’d got a cab back here, hurrying out of the tailor’s shop as soon as Harry had satisfied himself that all security footage had been irretrievably destroyed, and then sitting in dazed silence as the car sped through the quiet London night. It had felt momentarily awkward, getting out of the taxi and then fumbling with his own front door key while Eggsy loitered on the steps in his wake, and then Eggsy had stolen up and pressed himself against Harry’s back, arms sneaking around him from behind, and that had been—nice. 

The shower had been _nice_ as well, Eggsy’s mouth on his throat again, muttering promises he couldn’t hope to fulfil that night as Harry smoothed his soapy hands down his back, turned him this way and that under the spray. And then to bed, finally, _finally_ , the world narrowing down to Eggsy’s damp hot skin and endless noises, the parting of his thighs, his nails digging into the back of Harry’s neck as Harry sucked him off, leisurely, teasing. 

“Fucking _Christ_ , Harry,” Eggsy had gasped, coming at last with Harry’s lubed fingers inside him, Harry sucking and swallowing, his cheeks hollowed around Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy had been a boneless wreck after that, pliant and mumbling as Harry crawled up his body and pushed Eggsy’s knee up over his shoulder. Eggsy had folded beautifully for him, letting Harry’s cock slide back into his arse in one delicious slow push; undulating beneath him and coiling his arms around Harry’s shoulders, murmuring mindless platitudes as Harry fucked him and kissed him and breathed him endlessly in. It had been satiny slick and almost achingly slow; Harry had started feeling dizzy with it, intoxicated, getting lost in a timeless all-encompassing haze of pleasure; and then Eggsy had woken up a bit and rolled him onto his back, pinned Harry’s hands by his shoulders, and ridden him hard. 

“Fuck,” Harry had groaned, his whole body flashing hot and urgent at once, and Eggsy had ground down on him, grinning and panting, and managed to bring him off in thirty seconds flat. 

It was really quite improbable that Harry hadn’t passed out by now. 

He closed his eyes resolutely, trying not to focus on the sensation of Eggsy’s slow breathing playing against his skin, and then found himself replaying his favourite moments again. Eggsy on his knees… 

Eventually, he was jolted out of his reverie by his phone ringing - which at this hour was actually quite fucking alarming - so now Harry _had_ to dislodge him; rolling over and grabbing the phone off the bedside table as Eggsy wriggled next to him and made mumbled noises of complaint. 

Merlin’s name was flashing up onscreen. 

Harry put his free hand over Eggsy’s mouth, shushing him. “Merlin?”

“I just got a Category One alert from the tailor’s security system,” Merlin said tersely. “Meet me there as soon as you can.”

Category One: Kingsman property besieged or breached. “What nature of alert?” Harry demanded, sitting up sharply, swamped with a sudden horrifying thought. But no. Surely not. He _couldn’t_ have been so foggy with pleasure that he’d forgotten to reset the shop’s security system.

Next to him, Eggsy had pushed up on his elbow, face creased with sleep but already wide awake, giving Harry a questioning scowl. 

“Well,” Merlin said, “according to the computer, it’s on fire.”

“Right. Shit,” Harry said, sliding hurriedly out of bed and beckoning for Eggsy to get up too. “ _Emergency_ ,” he mouthed, hoping to fuck he hadn’t somehow done something breathtakingly insane like leave the keys in the tailor’s shop door. “On my way.”

They dressed quickly - Harry lending Eggsy some underclothes that didn’t exactly fit but weren’t too obvious, either - and they had just made it out the door and into Harry’s car when Eggsy’s phone rang. Merlin.

“Hey,” Eggsy answered, as Harry switched on the ignition, and then, “yeah, I know—we're jumping in the car now, be there in ten,” and so that was _that_ cat out the bag as well, then. 

Harry gave him a sardonic look as he hung up. 

Eggsy returned it with a look of askance. “What?”

”He didn't know you were here,” Harry said meaningfully. “I use the past tense on purpose.”

Eggsy’s lips twisted. “Let's get one thing straight, yeah?” he said, tugging his seatbelt on more forcefully than necessary, and his tone was light and teasing but there was a glimmer of something uncompromising in his eyes, “I ain't never been anyone’s dirty little secret and I'm not about to become yours, you get what I mean?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Harry said quickly, “no, no of course - wouldn't dream of it.” He gunned the engine, checked his mirrors. “It's just that,” he said, twisting over his shoulder to reverse at speed down the mews street, then wrenching the car around and giving Eggsy a quick grin, “I thought it would be quite amusing to watch Merlin’s face when he realised, that's all.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Eggsy said, and the tension melting out of him was something delicious to behold. “Right. Ah, shit, yeah, that would’ve been fucking funny. Soz."

“Don't mention it,” Harry said, accelerating away.

Driving above speed limits through central London in the early hours of the morning was always enjoyable, Harry found - no traffic, massive roads, wonderful and eerie mismatched architecture looming out of the darkness - but it was nothing compared to the buzz he got when, without words, Eggsy’s hand slid over onto his thigh.

***

They could see an ugly yellow plume of smoke billowing above the tailor’s shop from two whole streets away.

Roxy was already there when they screeched to a halt at the curb outside, standing with her arms folded by the shiny red bulk of a fire engine.

“The blaze is under control,” she said grimly, as soon as they got out the car. Her eyes raked over them, but she didn’t comment. “They’re working to extinguish it now. Fitting room two was destroyed by the blast, but they think it contained most of it - the rest of the shop may just have smoke damage.”

“But no signs of life inside,” Merlin said, arriving behind them; wearing glasses and an earpiece and holding a tablet with a murderous expression. “I’ve been through the logs - we didn’t have any explosives on the premises so the best guess is arson. I’ve got no fucking clue how they got in, but I’ve made some lists of likely suspects on the way over. Gareth’s incoming, should be forty minutes max. I want—”

“Oh, fuck,” Eggsy said suddenly, and Merlin’s gaze snapped to him. 

“What?”

“Fire’s out,” came a shout, and a ragged cheer went up from the rest of the fire team. 

Harry kept his eyes fixed on Eggsy and asked quietly, “What?”

Eggsy looked as white and stricken as a marble statue. “Fuck,” he repeated. “Oh, fuck. Oh, _shit_.” He turned to Merlin, his hands coming together in front of him, beseeching.

“ _Shit_ ,” Harry said, remembering all at once. 

“Merlin,” Eggsy croaked, “I’m so sorry, but I—it was me. I caused the explosion. It was the briefcase from my mission, I stashed it last night but I didn’t log it, I—“

_Shit, shit, shit._ Harry reached out to close a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, but Merlin was already rounding on him and Eggsy cringed away, out of reach. 

“What the _fuck_ , Lamorak,” Merlin snarled, as Roxy stared at Eggsy in horror. “How could that possibly happen?”

Eggsy put his hands in the air, his eyes wide, shaking his head. “I don’t know, I’m sorry—”

“No, please explain to me how the _fuck_ —”

“I’m sorry, I fucked up—”

“You left an unexploded bomb in the storeroom - you didn’t even _log_ it? That is _basic_. That is _unheard of_. That—”

“I know,” Eggsy was saying, practically babbling: “I know, I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry, I can’t believe I’ve done it. I’ll pay for the damages - anything - and I’ll do better, I swear—”

Not a word about Harry.

_A young man who’s loyal._

“You’ll do better?” Merlin said dangerously, and stabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the smoking shop. “We hear that a lot, though, don’t we? Trouble is, Lamorak, you don’t bother with the boring details. The admin. And the sad fact of it is, the boring fucking details are what save lives and seal deals and prevent screw-ups like this!” He laughed, shaking his head. “You’ll do better than this? Better than a Category One fucking alert at four AM and at least six hundred _thousand_ pounds of damage?”

“Merlin,” Harry started, but Merlin’s hand whipped up, dismissing him. 

“I’m sorry, Galahad, but no. He’s gone too far this time. He needs to rethink his whole fucking attitude or—”

“ _Merlin_ ,” Harry said loudly, forceful enough for Roxy and Eggsy to turn their wide eyes on him. 

Merlin’s glare swung around to Harry’s face. “ _What_?”

“Just—Merlin, don’t,” Harry said. “The blame lies with me.”

Merlin stared at him, his face going extremely fucking still. “What.”

“I’m the reason it wasn’t logged, the reason it wasn’t isolated by the auto-security. I interrupted him. And I was running the mission - it was my screw-up, my responsibility.” And then, because centre-stage with an unfeasibly expensive smoking back-drop was exactly the right setting for grandiose statements, he squared his shoulders and said, “ _He_ is my responsibility.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “I—“ he started, and cut off and exhaled noisily. “Galahad, what are you saying?”

Harry lifted his chin. “I’m saying I fucked up,” he said clearly, “and I apologise, because this - was not Lamorak’s fault. And,” he said, crossing to stand next to Eggsy and placing one hand at the small of his back, “I’m also saying that it’s time I took over from Gareth as the Kingsman running point on Lamorak. Until the… creases in his performance are ironed out.”

Roxy raised her hand to her mouth. 

Merlin looked back and forth between them, and then closed his eyes for a moment, as if to shut out the entire situation. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Merlin said loudly, and then he looked at Harry and started to laugh, all pained incredulity. “Are you seriously telling me,” he said, aiming a finger at the fire engine, “that my shop is on fire because _you couldn’t wait to get him home_? Jesus, Harry - I would’ve thought you of all people would have more self control.”

Harry felt Eggsy press back against his hand. 

“You would think that, wouldn’t you,” Harry said.


	2. THREE WEEKS LATER

The board room still smelled faintly of smoke, but had otherwise been faithfully restored to its former stilted glory. 

Gareth was drumming his fingers on the polished tabletop, watching Eggsy on the big screen. “Cutting it fine.”

"He's got three minutes," Merlin said, frowning as Eggsy chatted away to the mark, all refined insouciance. “He _needs_ to be in that lift, or this whole mission is fucked.”

The roof bar was that of a very nice hotel in Cairo, overlooking the Nile. Eggsy was dressed to kill and attracting a lot of attention - which was not ideal, as he had a wallet of stolen papers in his back pocket that could get him not only expelled from Egypt effective immediately, but would also provide grounds for a lengthy interrogation beforehand. 

“Two minutes,” Merlin said.

Gareth shot a look at Harry. “Aren't you going to tell him?”

Harry took a sip of his espresso. “He knows.”

Precisely one minute and forty seconds later, Eggsy finished his drink - a gin and tonic, single measure, nursed over twenty minutes of artful diplomacy - and set it gently down on the bar, then bid goodbye to the mark, her sister, and her fantastically corrupt aunt. 

Harry stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankle. 

“Oh _no_ ,” said the mark’s sister, an absolutely stunning Egyptian woman with eyes like gemstones flashing in candlelight. “Surely you could stay… a little longer…?”

“I’m afraid you must excuse me,” Eggsy said, with the appropriate polite bow. “I have a plane to catch.”

In the mirrored lift, a chiseled Adonis in a form-fitting uniform gave Eggsy a slow once-over. “Which floor?” he asked, finger hovering over the _STOP_ button. 

“Ground floor,” Eggsy said, eyes central, and Merlin gave a low approving whistle. 

Gareth made a disgusted noise, then waved at Harry. “How the fuck have you made him like this?” he demanded, all bewildered exasperation.

Harry leaned back in his chair, a faint smile tugging at his lips. “Oh,” he said airily, “nothing much. Revisited our earlier training programme - it got interrupted, you know. Established a few ground rules. And I must admit… we’ve spent quite some time reinforcing the finer points of _delayed gratification_.”

Merlin put a hand over his eyes, and groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ACTUAL END. 
> 
> [Inspired by](http://ukcalico.tumblr.com/post/123078026473/rlylu-i-just-want-to-read-an-excellently).


End file.
